Marina
| tribes = | place = 14/16 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 6 }} Marina is a contestant from . Although in a comfortable spot on the Toto tribe, Marina pulled herself from the game due to being too busy in real life. Profile Name (Age): Marina (16) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Mountain Standard Time Occupation: Student Personal Claim to Fame: Well... last year I convinced a girl in my Spanish Class that fire-breathing lions were real.:no_mouth: I don't know if that's because I am an exceptional manipulator or if she was just dumb... but I'm going to go with the first one.:lion_face: Also, I won $750 at an ice climbing competition last weekend! So I guess that's pretty cool too... but come on, what makes the better story here?:stuck_out_tongue: Inspiration in Life: Dr. Seuss... only a true genius can turn only 50 unique words into a children's book about bizarre-colored breakfast food, and sell 8 million copies of it.:crown: I joke... but let's be honest, we all want to be that successful. Hobbies: Rock and ice climbing! I've been rock climbing since I was 7 and picked up ice climbing a few years ago. Right now, I do both competitively. Other than that, I enjoy kickboxing, and absolutely love to complain about running.:eyes: Oh right, and eating!! Chocolate is my favorite hobby and my true love!:heart_eyes: Biggest Pet Peeves: Oof... where do I even begin?:eyes: I hate apathetic people, people who don't care, and people who can't carry on a conversation or are a literal brick wall when I try to talk to them. I hate it when people are self-depreciating in order to earn my pity. I don't like it when people make gameplay personal. In real life, it pisses me off when people are condescending, use upspeak, or when my lab partner forgets to subtract the weight of the container holding the chemical from the total. I hate it when this girl in my class sticks her finger in her mouth when she's chewing gum and spins it around like cotton candy. 3 Words to Describe You: Competitive, Innocent, Driven Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I freaking love this game. Sure this is my first Survivor ORG, but that's not changing the fact that I'm in it to win it, 110%. I don't want to say that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win... but I'm certainly not afraid to get my hands a little dirty. I intend to come in here and use my social game to my advantage to make as many connections as possible. I can't promise I won't make bad decisions... but I can promise that I will make the most of anything that is thrown at me. Let's do this!!:blush: Survivor Marina started off on the Toto tribe where she immediately was brought into a majority alliance. Luckily for her and her tribe, Toto won the first Immunity Challenge so Marina avoided Tribal Council. On Day 4, Toto ended up losing the Immunity Challenge, sending them to Tribal Council. The consensus boot seemed to be LJ, but LJ campaigned to save himself. His tactics worked, and Garin was instead blindsided. Afterwards, the alliance (consisting of Caity, Frosty, LJ, Samantha, and Marina) was set in stone. On Day 6, however, Marina abruptly pulled herself from the game because complications arose in-real-life. She placed 14th. Voting History Trivia * Marina is tied with Rorey from for the earliest quit by a female, quitting on Day 6. * Marina is one of seven contestants to be eliminated without ever receiving any elimination votes. The others are Adam and Overtime in , Toon in Guys vs. Dolls, Mae in , Scooby in , and Quincy in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Toto Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Quitters Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa